His eyes
by Harry Clone
Summary: HGFW, fluffy drabble about, you guessed it, his eyes. R&R and I might continue.
1. Chapter 1

I claimeth nothing, and hopeth for all. HC

His eyes. They're so different from his brother's. They may be the same beautiful blue, but I see something in them. I only see it when he looks at me. They light up and sparkle. I love staring into his eyes. The irises are dotted with black. They can captivate my attention for hours…

I look deep inside his eyes and I began to wonder, does he look into my eyes as well? They aren't anything special, nothing like his. They're just brown. But his… His eyes are perfect.

He wraps his Weasley-jumpered arms around me and smiles and his eyes show something, just for a moment that makes me feel… Something. Oh, who am I kidding? I don't know what. But it gives me a warm feeling inside, it is kind, it is gentle, and it is honest. And I think I like it. I _know_ I like it.

And he tells me that he loves the way I feel on his skin, and inside his arms. I love it too.

And I wish it could last forever.

And I hope it will last forever.

And if I play my king of hearts the right way, it just might be forever. I hope so. Maybe. And only if I work outside of our house…


	2. Chapter 2

I know I'm not acting like me. It's so hard to be me without letting him know I love him the way I do. He just thinks I'm teasing him, when I flirt with him and when he catches me staring at him.

He smiles when he sees me. But he smiles when he sees anyone. But when he smiles at me it's different. I think. Maybe.

I don't know if it will ever come to anything, but he's my first love. He'll always be special to me. I just wish I were special to him.

I'd ask Ginny for her advice but I don't think I could stand her telling me she knew it all along. She'd have that smug look and she'd drive me crazy.

I think I prefer to dream. And hope. And love in my quiet little way.

But if ever he notices me, I'll be ready. And waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

He caught me staring again. I wish I could stop. I'm sure he knows I love him and he's too nice to say anything or tease me or something.

I wish he would say something. I'm being obvious enough. At least, Ginny's magazines say I'm being obvious enough.

Okay, I read them.

Stop looking at me like that!

I think it's time to say something. I think it's time to tell him.

I think its time I ask somebody for help.

XXX

So I asked Harry.

Well not so much "asked" as "blurted out accidentally."

He told me that I should just be myself and speak up.

That's when I smacked him.

I think.

I can't remember.

Sigh, it's been a long day.

Sigh, he talked to me!

Not Harry! Stop looking at me like that!

My heartthrob talked to me today.

He asked me how it was going! He cares!

Do I sound as pathetic as I feel right now?

Do I?

Answer me!

Forget it.

I'm going to go tell him!

Tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. I didn't tell him.

So I chickened out. So what? I mean, I'm not any worse off.

I don't think.

No I can't be.

Am I?

No.

NO.

Yes, I am, aren't I?

I didn't tell him.

I worked up the courage.

I was alone with him.

I may have been drunk.

AKA, perfect time to blurt out my feelings.

Right?

I guess I don't blurt.

Except yesterday, when I blurted to Harry…

No. Totally different.

I don't like Harry.

I don't like Harry.

Do I?

No.

I haven't had anything for Harry since first year.

Right?

Yes.

Stop looking at me!

It's midnight and I'm tired and…

Am I babbling?

I think I'm babbling.

I'm going to sleep.

XXX

Yaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

He said hello! He said hello!

Yaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

XXX

Okay.

List of events.

9:15, I get out of bed.

9:16, I begin dressing.

9:45, I am standing in line for the bathroom.

9:50, he comes out of the bathroom and smiles.

Sigghhhhhh.


	5. Chapter 5

I told him.

I think.

I remember sitting in the parlor reading…

Then, we were the only two people left…

We were sitting together on the same couch.

Right?

Yes.

Definitely.

He started talking to me.

Right.

He said something about…Quiddich…maybe.

It's not important.

I looked up from my book and he caught my eye.

I stared into those beautiful blue eyes and said that I loved him.

Maybe.

I might have said I loved _them_.

And then he took my hands in his and he told me he loved me, too.

Now we're snuggling in front of the fire.

Sigh.

So romantic.

I love him. I love him.

I love Fred Weasley.


	6. AN

Yay! I finished it!

I'm writing FanFics again!

I'm sorry it's been so long, but I've been working on my novels. The haven't been going well. : -(

But I'm writing again: -)

If you review I might be persuaded to make a sequel.

5 reviews after this and I'll do it.

HC


End file.
